


Bath For Two

by otomiyatickles



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Jaskier | Dandelion, Randomness, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22630747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: Jaskier has grown a habit ofentertainingteasing Geralt while he is taking a bath. Of course there had to be a time when Geralt would not put up with his shit anymore without retaliating, and that time has finally come.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 7
Kudos: 301





	Bath For Two

**Author's Note:**

> Okay right, of course me finishing The Witcher had to mean I should get one fic up on here, and from the first moment I saw these two I was pretty sure it was going to be with Geralt and Jaskier. 
> 
> After seeing a certain scene I knew for sure :))). Now I got that out of my system, I’ll probably forget a bit too soon about this series.
> 
> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 9/2/'20.  
> 

“ _Toss a coin to your Witcher, O' Valley of Plenty, O' Valley of Plenty, oh~_ ” Jaskier sang in his best voice, dancing around said Witcher who was taking a relaxing bath after a long day. He watched in amusement how The Witcher seemed less amused at his silly play.

“Can you not play anything else?” Geralt had gotten quite used to bathing in Jaskier’s presence, but he still did not always tolerate his teasing, not that his grumbles would stop him.

“Aw come on, just admit to me you like it,” he teased. Geralt simply followed him with his glance as Jaskier danced from one side of the bath to the other.

“Hmm...” Geralt hummed. Well, he didn’t admit, neither did he deny. 

“You _do_ like it,” Jaskier laughed, putting his instrument away and sitting on the edge of the bathtub by Geralt’s side.

“Like what?” Geralt asked calmly. 

“The song. I’m always playing it for you while you bathe, and you never try your hardest to make me stop,” Jaskier rambled. Geralt hummed again, nodding slowly. Jaskier wasn’t sure whether that was approval, but he still smiled.

“You’re right. You’re quite the companion, keeping me company during my baths, always.” Jaskier thought he saw a mischievous twinkle in Geralt’s eyes, but then he was sure he imagined it. 

“I am, right? I definitely enjoy keeping you company during your baths the most.” Jaskier wiggled his eyebrows, but then realized what he had said sounded so totally wrong and perverted.

“...I mean!” He coughed spontaneously, and he was surprised to hear Geralt chuckle rather than hum again.

“Just one thing that disturbs me though...” Geralt said slowly, waiting to catch Jaskier’s full attention. 

“...When do _you_ ever get to bathe? Bath’s big enough. Might as well...” Jaskier was unprepared to feel two hands grab his arms, and with one strong tug he splashed into the water. 

“Ho shiiit! Fuck, that water’s _cold_! You’ve been in here for too long, gahh! What the- why would you do that?” He splashed around and tried to climb back out over the edge, but he felt Geralt grab him from behind, pulling him back in.

“You’ve been nothing but a pain in the ass, that’s why,” was Geralt’s casual response as he punished Jaskier by dragging him into the cold water. His soaked clothes were sticking to his shivering body, and goosebumps were all over him for several reasons. 

“No! Let me out!” Jaskier persistently held onto the edge of the bathtub and splashed and struggled like an animal, forcing Geralt to grab both his sides firmly to extend the durance of his wet punishment. 

A bad mistake; grabbing his sides. Jaskier wailed loudly, his wild horse kicks growing even fiercer, taking the Witcher by surprise.

“What are you...?” It was then that the wailing turned to the weird sound of laughter, and Jaskier simply wanted to drown right now.

“L-let go of mehehe!” he cried, gripping both Geralt’s hands and trying to pry them off his soaked body. Geralt however responded by squeezing again, his fingers this time digging deeper into Jaskier’s squirming body.

“Shihihit!” he laughed, struggling and squirming even wilder. 

“Hmm. Are you serious?” Geralt asked, and the tone of his voice told Jaskier that he knew exactly what was happening. Oh no. 

“Yes - I’m serious okay! I’m ticklish, and I’m _wet_. You got me, okay? Now let me out, I’ll get very sick and if I do, you’ll be forced to stick with me here at this inn for another day and- oh nonono don’t you dare - Witcher! Don’t you dahahhare!”

There was barely any time to consider this weird situation of him sharing a bathtub with Geralt, a very naked Geralt. Jaskier was under attack, the most random attack ever consisting of ten Witcher-fingers tormenting his body with tickling skills that were just terrifying and out of this world.

“Gahahaha- no dohohon’t! I s-said don’t!” Jaskier’s usual singer voice was reaching entirely different pitches this time, his laughter echoing through the stone room, and all his attempts at escaping failed.

“Unbelievable,” Geralt said, still as observant as ever, and Jaskier shrieked when Geralt went after his underarms which were left pretty exposed since he was now half- hanging over the edge of the bathtub again, close but still too far away from finding his release. 

“Not thehehere dammihihit!” he roared. Geralt had given little effort at wrecking him, simply stretching out his long arms and attacking Jaskier’s helpless body without even leaning forward. But Jaskier’s eyes widened when he finally felt the water move - the Witcher was getting out of his comfortable position and actually moved closer, which could only mean he was serious about this ‘punishment’.

“Go awaahahay! _Gerahahlt_!” Jasker cried when he felt Geralt press against him from behind, and he couldn’t help but blush about it. That damn man was naked! This was just weird! 

He felt how Geralt lazily leaned against him, his chin resting on his shoulder as his fingers continued to prod in his sensitive armpits, sometimes inching a little bit lower to hand out surprise tickles to his upper ribcage.

“I have never heard a human laugh so much,” Geralt admitted plainly. Jaskier continued to let out hysterical laughs and shook his head.

“Plehehease stop it! I won’t sihihing anymore I promihihise!” Even through his own loud laughter he could hear the vague response of “Hmm....” behind him.

“I won’t b-bohother you anymohore! I swehehear!” he wheezed. Shit, laughing uncontrollably was definitely draining. His body that had felt cold in the water now felt completely warm, and he bounced his head wildly when he could feel those devious fingers travel back down, wriggling between him and the edge of the bathtub so they could get his defenseless stomach.

“Plehehase Geralt?!” he laughed. Still no more response except maybe another “Hmm...”, this time he just couldn’t hear. 

Jaskier eventually fell back into silent squeaky giggles, his body shaking as the Witcher continued to exploit his sensitive places. He even let out a whiny moan and went “nononooooo~!” when Geralt renewed his attack on his sides. 

After what felt like eternity, the tickling finally stopped, and he could finally feel Geralt move off him. Even without turning his head, he just knew he was sitting back in his previous position, watching him suffer from after-giggles and twitches.

“You.... Done now?” Jaskier panted.

“Yes. So now, bathe with me.” Jaskier frowned and turned his head. Geralt had an unreadable expression on his face, confusing him a little.

“W-what..?” Jaskier asked, his hands rubbing his soaked body that was still feeling warm from... all that.

“You’re not cold anymore are you? Stay. Like I said, bath’s big enough for two.” Still confused, Jaskier simply nodded and sat facing Geralt, bathing his clothed body just because he didn’t dare to move again, knowing it might trigger him into another tickle attack. He nodded nervously.

“Not cold, definitely not,” he mumbled, and decided to still add a sassy comment, “totally _catching_ a cold though,” and he glared at Geralt. Geralt responded with another hum, this time his lips formed into a little smile, that smug bastard.

“We could stay here a day longer,” he said. Jaskier felt his ears heat up at how gentle he said that, and he bent his head.

"That’s alright.”

Thankfully, nothing was said about Jaskier potentially taking off his clothes so they could take a proper bath together, the situation was already weird enough as it was. But in the end, Geralt was definitely right. This bathtub worked pretty well for two people, and he decided to stick with that conclusion for the day. 


End file.
